Dungeons and Dragons
by Sleep Walking Funky Chicken
Summary: (PG-13 for cursing..and hitting shtuff..and ...hinting at perverted tendancies) Neee, Dungeons and dragons, EVERYBODY LIKES DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS! its my first, No OC story so.so...o-o be nice
1. Default Chapter

D & D  
  
~Possitions~  
  
Noa, Dungeon Master (A/n: *Glitch cheering in the background* ...o.o)  
  
Joey, Fighter (A/n: *Satah cheering in the background* ...o.o)  
  
Ryou, Mage (a/n: *Autumn, Moe and Syra cheering in the background* o.o;;;;)  
  
Yami, Ranger (a/n: *Akira cheering in the background* .;; )  
  
Seto, Bard (a/n: *Ashe cheers then stops suddenly* I know I didn't know he could play either.. o.o)  
  
Mokuba, Apprentice (a/n: *long "AWWWW's" in the background*)  
  
Bakura, Rouge (a/n: ....wow I never expected that.. ^^;;;)  
  
Yugi, Mage (a/n: *more "AWWWW's"* o_n;;;)  
  
~Spiecies~  
  
Noa, N/A, he is everyone else in da game afterall.. ^.^;;;  
  
Joey, Human (A/N: *Satah cheers*)  
  
Ryou, Half elf (a/n: *mentioned ryou fan girls faint*)  
  
Yami, (a/n:...*sooooo tempted to make him an orc..* *Thwapped with akira's frying pan* OWIES ;-; ) Human  
  
Seto, Elf (A/n: *Ashe cheers* DAMN LEGOLAS EFFECT! .O)  
  
Mokuba, Halfling (a/n: *the "AWWWWW"-er's Die*)  
  
Bakura, Half elf, (a/n: ^-^)  
  
Yugi, Halfling (a/n: *Attacked* GAAAAH)  
  
~specific job thingu's~  
  
Noa, ...baisicly God... -_-;;; (*Noa's ego inflates*) -_-*  
  
Joey, worrior type guy with more bron than brains.. ^^ (a/n: *Attacked by satah* x.x)  
  
Ryou, ^^ more spicificly a more defencive mage... healing powers and such..  
  
Yami, Animal companion, Wolf, decently goody two shoes.. (a/n: *Attacked by Akira* x_x)  
  
Seto, he hits people with his instruments... ^^ (a/n: *Giggles heard in background*)  
  
Mokuba, Seto's apprentice, he's LEARNING how to hit people with his instruments.. ^^ (a/n: *Laughing heard in background*)  
  
Bakura, Rouge thief, obviously....n.n;;;  
  
Yugi, He's the one with the DOOMSDAY magic spells...(a/n: whoo!~)  
  
~disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh, I however own my friend who owns a book on DnD xD...naw he owns himself...i shoulda made him the dm..  
  
Noa: No you shouldn't have..  
  
Sarah: Why's that?  
  
Noa: e.e *Hands her a video tape* blackmail comes in handy you know..and you should REAAAALY check the washrooms first.*Snicker*  
  
Sarah:...O_O....*burns the tape* ..begin the story.. ~  
  
!$^* Chappi one, Introducing the bards *^$!  
  
Noa: *Grins* Now that your all here...  
  
Seto: *Growls* what is it now?  
  
Mokuba: yeah, I thought you were dead..x.o  
  
Noa:....i'm hurt..e.e  
  
Seto: *Rolls eyes* WELL what the HELL are we here for!?  
  
Noa: *throws sheets and little figurines at Seto and mokuba* We're going to play my favourite game..  
  
Mokuba: o.o ....monopoly?  
  
Noa: Oo no-  
  
Seto: Duel monsters?  
  
Noa: e.e NO  
  
Mokuba: um..um..um.. Strip poker!?  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Noa:................................... okay second favorite..  
  
Seto: *Staring at mokuba in dissbelief*  
  
Mokuba: ^^ hehe..  
  
Seto:..o_o....  
  
Mokuba: So what is it? *looking at his figurine..* o_o why is my thingy so short?  
  
Noa: Cause you're a halfling..  
  
Seto:......oh god.. *Puts hand on own forehead*..not this game..  
  
Noa: *cackles*  
  
Mokuba:...*Blinks innocently*  
  
Seto: I'll kill you, you dirty little bastard..  
  
Noa: enough with the name calling, I know what kind of sites are on –YOUR- Favorites list..e.e  
  
Seto:.................................you win this round brat..  
  
Noa: Don't push me, To you both in this game.. *Smirks* I am god..  
  
Seto: -_-...give me strength  
  
Noa: Don't feel like it *sticks out tongue*  
  
Mokuba: ;-; WHAT ARE WE PLAYIINNGGG?!  
  
Noa:..sorry... *Clears throat*.. Dungeons and Dragons Little Moki...*Smirks*  
  
Mokuba:......whuzzat..?  
  
Seto: e.e a waste of our time mokuba..  
  
Mokuba:..ooooo....It sounds fun ^^  
  
Seto: ()!  
  
Noa:.. Your both bards, I trust you'll enjoy the game.. ..and thanks to a certain "die-pharaoh-bitch-I'll-turn-you-into-a-doll-and-feed-you-to-my-cat- plushie-snoogums" Dark half...you'll be playing with your *Air quote* Friends *air quote*  
  
Seto:......*Prods fingers together*...can I hurt Yami..?  
  
Noa: ^^ sure..why not.. ?  
  
Mokuba:..o-o..  
  
Seto: YES!  
  
Noa: *Grins evily*...we shall start then..  
  
~End chappter~  
  
Sarah: Oh god, what have I done, I've givin Noa power!  
  
Noa: ...then why did you just ask yourself what you've done?  
  
Sarah:....*Shrug* neh..  
  
Noa:.....you are very strange..  
  
Sarah: so I've been told... O_O OOO! Look~!  
  
Noa: *looks around* What?  
  
Sarah: *Poking a button on Noa's shirt* o-o issoshiney!  
  
Noa:........()  
  
Sarah: ^^ *poking still*  
  
Noa:....*Thwap*  
  
Sarah: x.x *Falls over*  
  
Noa: *Cackles*...o.o alright that's all for this chapter... *Grins*...give me ideas to torture them, be it insainity or just plain physical...please say physical...  
  
Sarah: x.x...nee..reviewwwww...hope you like the introooo 


	2. Drunk Pharaoh Insult 'master' Rouge and ...

~Chapter two, Drunk Pharaoh, Insult master Rouge and Boy white mage...o.o~  
  
Noa: *Cracks knuckles* Prepare to Face the wrath of a pure blooded Kaiba ^^  
  
Seto:...o.ô....sure.. Just like in your virtual world.. e.e  
  
Noa: *hiss* Just start... *Clears throat* You two are standing on the crossroads of the south, One path leads to the Small village of Natu, And the other leads towards a Dark forbidding forest...where do you go?  
  
Mokuba: VILLAGE! O_O;  
  
Seto: *Growls* Agreed, there's probably a tavern in town anyway..e.e  
  
Noa: *Rolls eyes* yes you'd need it..e_e;...or is it mostly for the Street walkers Seto..?  
  
Seto:....shut up..  
  
Mokuba: *Blinks innocently*..o_o..um.. I start walking down the path towards Natu...?  
  
Noa: *Grins* look Kaiba, Mokuba knows what to do..  
  
Seto: *Growls* I follow e_e  
  
Noa: Suddenly, A Half elf, White haired thief Jumps from the bush, And demands  
  
Bakura's voice: YOUR GP OR YOUR HP~ ..............*scribbling heard* Genius, pure genius.... ^^  
  
Mokuba:.. o_o.. um...was that...?  
  
Seto: Bakura's bitch spirit thing?  
  
Bakura's voie: HEY!  
  
Noa:.. *snickers* yes.. *Clears the table, reviealing monster world holo- gram field.* *points at bakura like figure*...look framiliar?  
  
Bakura: *grins insanely*  
  
Seto:.. *Raises eyebrow* you turned yourself into a doll?....why...  
  
Bakura: Cause I get to slaughter things.. *Cackles*  
  
Noa: e.e...spirits are so easy to please....  
  
Seto:..right..  
  
Noa: *Puts Vurtual reality helmet on seto* its so much easier this way..  
  
Seto: o_____o;...  
  
Noa: *Puts one on mokuba* now what you were doing....wasn't very exciting...  
  
Seto:...oh god no..  
  
Noa:.......enjoy your random encounter...*Cackles*  
  
Bakura's voice:......oh joy..-_-...I don't get to kill them.....  
  
Random encounter effets: *GO*  
  
~Cheesy flash effect~  
  
(A/n: ARGH! I'M BLINNNDDEEDDD @_@ *Runs around like chicken with its head cut off* )  
  
Bakura:...WTF?!  
  
Mokuba: O_O ...why meeee *Standing in front of Big, smelly, not to mention badly dressed, club wielding Ogre*  
  
Seto: O_O....holy—  
  
Bakura: *points at mokuba* not infront of the kid....  
  
Seto:.... Crap...-_-;...(Thought:...so smooth..)  
  
Mokuba:.. O_O....um um um...  
  
Noa:..attack moki-kun...  
  
Mokuba:.. um um.. *Reaches into bag of holding, Pulls out Stone flute...(A/n:...big ass stone with a hole in it.. n_n)* HAVE AT YOU! *swings at oger's knee*  
  
Ogre: *Attempts to dodge* *SHHHHHMAAAAAACK* O____________________________O ........*High pitched squeaky voice* oh dear lord......*Falls over*  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
Bakura:...*Winces*.......poor guy.. O_o;;;...  
  
Seto: O____O...way to go mokuba..  
  
Mokuba:...^^ Gee thanks guys but I suggest... O_O RUN LIKE THE DOGS WERE CHASING YOU! *Runs like hell*  
  
Seto: o.o?  
  
Ogre:.. *Starts standing up*  
  
Bakura: O_O HOLYFORKMONKIES!....*Follows moki*  
  
Seto:.................*Reaches into his bag of holding, pulls out bagpipes*....*Insane grin*  
  
Ogre: O_O *Still in squeaky voice* HOLYSHIT! *Runs like hell*  
  
Seto: *Cackles*  
  
Noa:....hired help...so...so hard to find.. e.e  
  
Seto: *Runs off after mokuba* YOU TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE BITCH-SPIRIT!  
  
~Natu~  
  
Mokuba: *Clinging to Bakrua* o-o i....feel so vile..  
  
Bakura:... you should I don't care if you ARE the little brother of Seto, that was -LOW- man..  
  
Mokuba: x.o I can't hit anything high uppp...  
  
Bakura:..e.e jump skill? *Prys mokuba off*..  
  
Mokuba:..o_o..*Jumps*......ooooohhhh.. o_______o; sorry  
  
Bakura: *Shakes head slightly, thwacked with an accordian* X_0 ow!  
  
Seto: I SAID PAWS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!  
  
Bakura: e.e;..says you elf.. *Grabs seto's ears*  
  
Seto: O_o  
  
Bakura: *Grins, tweeks the ears* tweeky tweeky...  
  
Seto: OW~! Don't do that! *Slap*  
  
Bakura:.. x_o...did you just bitch slap me?  
  
Seto:............er.... O_o..no..  
  
Bakura:...x_e..... *Kicks*  
  
Seto: O_________O..oh god.. *Falls over*  
  
Mokuba:...o-o..that was lowwww...  
  
Bakura:...*Smirks* I'm a thief I have no low I won't sink too...OOOO...^^ Pretty flowers *Skips off*  
  
Mokuba: o.o....  
  
Noa:..perhaps...those happy pills were a tad too strong..  
  
Seto: *Groans, high squeaky voice* you think...!? X.O  
  
Mokuba: o_____o...*looks around*...heyyy..that place looks enjoyable...lookit all the laughing people *points at drunks outside a tavern*  
  
Seto: THANK YOU LORD! *Crawls into the tavern*  
  
Mokuba: *About to follow*  
  
Noa: Iiiii wouldn't go in there moki...  
  
Mokuba: o_o why?  
  
Noa: They sell evil things in there...  
  
Mokuba:...oh...okay.. o_o...umm.......*Stands there...looking kawaii?*  
  
Random girls passing: AWWW *Pinch his cheeks* whutacutelittleboy! ^^  
  
Mokuba: x_o;..umm..  
  
~Tavern~  
  
Noa:...seto you've entered the Dancing Cobra, the most popular tavern in Natu, its always filled with drunks and lovely waitresses.....lucky bastard...  
  
Seto: heh.. *looks around*...o___o..  
  
Noa: you spy a pretty white haired girl at the bar stool, being hit on by a framiliar character....  
  
Yami: *hic* heeeeyyyy..pretty...  
  
Seto: O_________o; YAMI!?  
  
White haired girl: O_________O  
  
Yami: *Hic* you.. *Hic* Come here oftennn? ^^  
  
White haired girl:..I'm guna slap you man bitch if you lay a-- ....................*Slap* GET THE FORK AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Yami: *hic* comeon...*hic*...Geo-...georgious.. ^_~... whats. *hic*...a girl like you—  
  
White haired girl: I'M A GUY! O_O; YAMI SERIOUSLY YOU ARE SUCH A LIGHT WIEGHT! YOU BEARLY HAD ONE BEER!  
  
Yami: *hic* ...realy?..you...*Hic*...look like a girl.. *Squints eyes*  
  
Seto:......care for some help ryou..e.e?  
  
Ryou: THANK GOD SOMEONE ELSE STILL SOBER! *Turns to seto* Seto, you've gotta help me! He';s been hitting on me for an hour!  
  
Seto:....o_o..dear god...  
  
Ryou: ;-; I KNOW! And he's been trying to mole--  
  
Yami: *Taps Ryou*  
  
Ryou: WHAT!?  
  
Yami: ^^ *Sssssssssssssssssmoooooooooooooooooooooooooooch!*  
  
Ryou: O_________________________________________________O *Slap*  
  
Yami: x.x *Falls off bar stool*  
  
Seto: O_o.........so wrong...  
  
Ryou: MY MOUTH! ITS BURNING LIKE THE SEVEN HELLS! *Runs outside, trips over white robes and lands in flowers*...x.x..  
  
Bakura:..o_o..hello hikari...  
  
Ryou: buurrnninnggg... @_@;  
  
Noa:............that was so wrong..  
  
Seto: What your not controlling them!?  
  
Noa: Nope...  
  
Seto:...*Grumbles* wonderful...and.. DAMNIT that means they're on my party aren't they...? -_-  
  
Noa: ^^ Yep...  
  
Seto:.....*dripping in sarcasim* thanks a lot..  
  
Noa: ANYTHING to torture my step brother.....  
  
Yami: *Stumbles out of the bar* x____x...Ra....my......head...  
  
Seto:...()...welcome back to the world of the sober baka..  
  
Yami: x.o hey I rese-...rese-...represent that remark!  
  
Seto:.......*Stiffles laughter*  
  
Bakura: *pats ryou on the back*.. - - there there..  
  
Ryou: *Rocking back and forth* *Rubbing mouth viggerously* dirty.,.dirty..dirty!  
  
Seto:.. -_-..could this get anyworse...  
  
Rain: *Starts falling*  
  
Seto:..................DAMNIT NOA!  
  
Noa: ^^ *cackles* I suggest going to the inn down the street you fool...  
  
Seto: *Grumbles*..Come on...Mokuba?..*looks around*  
  
Mokuba: *surrounded by beautiful girls who are pinching his cheeks* *Whines* ONISAMA!!!! ;-;  
  
Bakura & Yami:..o_o..lucky (*hic*) Kid...o______________o;  
  
Seto:.. O_o GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! *waves accordion threateningly and swats away the pretty girls*  
  
Mokuba: *Clings to seto* O_; don'tletthempinchmeee...  
  
Seto: *pat pat* o_o;  
  
Noa:.....this is getting boring again...  
  
All: .......crapola...  
  
Random encounter effects: *GO*  
  
~Cheesy flash effects........~  
  
!$^ Chapter Fin ^$!  
  
Sarah: @_@ I'M BLIND AGAIIIIIIIIIN *Runs around like chicken with head still on but like it was being chased by a hyper 3 year old*  
  
Noa:.....you didn't put me in much.. e.e  
  
Sarah: *stops screaming,* I know.. I haven't decided who you should be speaking through yet..so.. Your voice was the best I could think of.. @_@'  
  
Noa:.....e.e... *Waves shiney watch infront of sarah* you will make the next chapter have more of me...the almighty noa in ittt...  
  
Sarah: @_@ I will steal your shiney...  
  
Noa: eh?  
  
Sarah: HAHA! *Steals the button from noa's shirt and runs off giggling*...  
  
Noa:... *Shouts after* THAT HAD BETTER BE A YES! *Turns to readers* okay folks.... You've seen what they can do by themselves....but I need ideas for situations to stick them in...*Smirks*.......you could help me...and perhaps I'll stop spying on all you ladies when you bathe or change ala government satalites....  
  
Sarah: *From distance* I KNEW IT! 0_0  
  
Noa: e.e.........so........ Read and review girls.. *Grins* or I may stop by later...  
  
All: O_O....Noa...shame..  
  
Noa:..e.e idiots.. To steal they're bodys...  
  
Sarah: O_o; you want a girl's body!?  
  
Noa: O_o.......if there are any guys.......  
  
Sarah:.oooohhhh..  
  
Noa:.. () Baka..  
  
Sarah:..no..that's Baka SHOJOU-SAMA to you. ^^  
  
Noa:.........()...same difference...  
  
Sarah: ...^^ do as the freakeh green haired kaiba says folks... o-o..i want him to stop hacking into the pentagon from my computerrr T_T  
  
Noa: *cackles*  
  
~You can see that button..i know you can.........so press it and review!~ 


End file.
